


We'll Always Come Together Again

by missydogblog



Series: Ship-specific drabbles from the crypt [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, angst???? maybe???????, just a whole bunch of gay it'll be a good time, warnings will be added for each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missydogblog/pseuds/missydogblog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter the universe, the circumstances, the hardships, we'll always come together again...</p><p>Here is the where I'll put my dirkjake drabbles and stories too short to stand alone. Fasten your seatbelts, ladies and gentlemen; it's about to get fluffy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flying Fists

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This will probably update pretty randomly as it's just when a random idea comes to me. This is all stuff to get me going between chapters of my continuing fanfics, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Some of these will be multi-chapter stories, but most will be one-shots.
> 
> CHAPTER WARNING FOR VIOLENCE & SUBTLE HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE

“ _Christ._ ”

 

Dirk could hear hushed voices and the irritating sound of several sneakers on loose gravel trailing about twenty feet behind him. He muttered the word again, more of a hiss this time as he pulled the edges of his jacket tighter against him. Dammit all to hell, he cursed himself for forgetting to bring earphones this morning. It would be so much easier to ignore the herd of meatheads behind him. Regardless, Dirk pulled out his cellphone and tried his best to pretend he was the only one walking home from school.

 

“Yo, Dirk!”

 

Dirk’s head popped up in surprise, not actually expecting them to interact with him at all. He stopped his pace and turned his head just enough to indicate he was listening. He cleared his throat.

 

“Uh. What.” Dirk vaguely recognized the boy smiling amiably; he’d interacted with him maybe twice throughout the eight years he’d attended the Austin School District. For all that Dirk knew he enjoyed two things: football and getting away with grabbing freshman girls’ asses.

 

“We were all just wondering who does your hair? There’s gotta be, what, half a can a gel in there?” His grin widened as the boys around him snorted.

 

Dirk huffed and rolled his eyes before turning to continue his walk home.

 

“Hey hey hey,” The same boy said, jogging to catch up with Dirk. “C’mon dude. Is it the maid? And don’t tell me you don’t have one, ‘coz a little birdie told me your brother’s fuckin’ loaded.”

Dirk shot him a warning look, not at all liking where this conversation was going.

 

“Yeah, that’s right. Dirk Strider, brother of the famous Dave Strider, we all heard you talking about it. Does Big Bro do your hair?”

 

Another boy from the group barked a laugh. “Everybody knows Dave Strider sucks cock.”

 

Suddenly the boy was hooting far too loudly and far too close to Dirk’s ear. “Is that true man? Does Dave Strider really suck cock?” Dirk gritted his teeth and started borderline speedwalking.

 

Suddenly the boy’s arm was around his chest and his face was sickeningly close to his ear. “Has he ever sucked your cock?”

 

Dirk felt something in his gut twitch as he officially Lost His Cool. Dirk yanked the arm off him and put all his energy into shoving him away.

 

“You _sick bastard!_ ” Dirk shouted; to the amusement of the group, but not the boy.

 

The boy’s face darkened as he stumbled away, and he must have seen something in Dirk’s expression because he wheeled around at full force, shoving Dirk right back. Dirk was not caught off guard and managed to stop his ass from hitting the pavement, but he couldn’t fully stand quick enough before a clumsy fist sailed towards his jaw.

 

Dirk easily pulled away and rolled to his feet. This kid was nothing compared to his brother’s strifes, but…

 

Dirk’s hand felt empty without the hilt of his katana. If he just had his sword this kid would be biting dust, but Striders were not built for hand-to-hand combat.

  
His speed, however; Dirk thought as another fist sailed over his head, was definitely not a disadvantage. He could avoid punches all day, sure, but _damn_ did he really want to sock this kid.

 

He was just mulling over the easiest way to take out the kid’s legs when-

 

“ _Shit_ , it’s the English kid!” this eloquently worded observation came from somewhere within the nearby crowd of boys, and the urgency in the tone made Dirk pause in confusion. Unfortunately for him, this was just the window of opportunity his opponent needed to land a solid blow to his left eye.

 

No sooner had the (badly formed, Dirk wouldn’t be surprised if he broke his thumb) fist connected with his face than Dirk heard a short, firm “ _Hey_!” 

 

And boy, did it sound angry.

 

In a sort of daze, Dirk watched with muted awe as his assailant backed away with an expression nothing short of terror, most of his herd of punks already halfway down the street. Embarrassingly slowly, Dirk realized they must have been fleeing from the aforementioned “English kid”. With a funny feeling in his gut, Dirk slowly swiveled his head around and yeah, ok, he could see what all the fuss was about.

 

The figure approaching Dirk at an impressive speed wore an expression so raw and open, Dirk found himself cowering under the fire behind bright green eyes. He had to be a freshman at least, the very definition of “big kid”. In that moment, he was in every way intimidating.

 

Dirk had never been more turned on in his young life.

 

As the boy slowed to a stop next to him, Dirk realized with a jolt he’d been gawking. He quickly turned his attention to the direction of the boy’s cold glare; the last of the gang barreling around the corner, tripping over his feet in the rush to get away from his green-eyed savior. 

They sat in silence for a few beats after they were out of sight; the stranger panting from rage and exhortion, and Dirk openly staring at him. Quickly getting uncomfortable, Dirk slowly shuffled his feet, meaning to grab his bag he dropped during the fight. Picking up on the noise, the stranger finally stopped glaring at empty sidewalk in favor of focusing on Dirk. Dirk watched in awe as the look of fury he had seen just a second ago melted into concern so genuine Dirk felt like he was either going to melt or vomit. 

 

“Oh god, are you alright, mate? You’ve got quite the shiner there.”

 

Dirk’s hand flew up to cup his face, fingers hesitantly brushing the raw skin around his eye. Dirk hissed in pain that he was only feeling now, pulsing in waves now that the adrenalin had worn off. 

 

“Hey, hey! Don’t touch it!” Dirk’s heart skidded into his throat as the stranger’s fingers gently circled his wrist and pulled it away. Suddenly their faces were very close as the stranger examined the damage done to his eye and ohgod he was gonna pass out. Dirk felt his face burn from something besides the pain in his eye when the stranger nodded and released his hand. “We’ll need to get some ice on that. C’mon,” he picked up Dirk’s heavy backpack like it weighed nothing and gently turned Dirk with a hand on his shoulder. “Where do you live?” As the stranger straightened up, one hand carrying Dirk’s backpack over one shoulder, Dirk noticed he was almost 5 inches taller than him. 

 

Coughing once, Dirk found his voice. “Oh, uh, you don’t have to…” He was silenced by one wave of a tanned hand

 

“I insist. I’m afraid I simply won’t be satisfied until I know you are A-O-K.”

 

Who even says A-O-K? 

 

“Can I get a name first?” Dirk asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Oh DUH!” The tall stranger slapped his temple. “My name is Jake. Jake English. Sorry about those chaps from earlier, I got here as soon as I could.” he wrinkled his nose. “Can’t stand senseless violence. My grandma always said-”

 

Dirk couldn’t help but smile. “You’re rambling, Jake.” he said softly.

 

Jake blinked down at him and mirrored his smile. “So I am. Golly, I am so out of sorts today. Mind if I ask your name, chap?”

 

“Dirk Strider. And that-” Dirk pointed at the towering complex in the distance. “-is my apartment building.” 

 

Dirk watched Jake’s eyebrows shoot up as he gave a low whistle. Dirk thought he might make a comment on how huge the building was, but he didn’t.

 

“Well, no use standing here all day, let’s get a move on.” He easily settles into a comfortable stroll, like he didn’t have a care in the world. Dirk had never seen shoulders so relaxed. Or broad. Dirk internally rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. Keep it in your damn pants, Strider.

 

>>>>

 

Conceivably; an object in motion without any force to stop it could, potentially, keep moving forever.

 

Dirk quickly learned Jake English was very similar, in the sense that if Dirk did not openly tell him to stop talking, he would continue to do so until some other, outside force stopped him.

 

On paper, this was exactly the kind of person Dirk hated. But as he walked beside this person he had only met a few minutes ago, occasionally throwing in a comment or rebuttal while Jake chatted about any little thing, he found he didn’t really mind. 

 

Dirk learned more about Jake in 10 minutes than he would learn about  a normal person in a year. He was 15, two years Dirk’s senior, but he was only one grade above him as a freshman in highschool. He lived in a secluded house/facility tucked away in the nearby woods with his grandma and huge white dog named Halley. He talked about his affinity for every movie under the sun, and Dirk bit his cheek to keep himself from mentioning his brother’s line of profession. He was just finishing talking about his latest scar, (got it during the summer during a nasty fisticuffs with a woodland beast, it had scarred nicely across his stomach do you want to see it?) when Dirk finally stopped his pace in front of the massive building. He looked around awkwardly, rubbing his arm.

 

“Do you, uh, wanna come inside?” 

 

Jake only nodded, tapping his eye as if to remind you of his noble quest.

 

God what a weirdo.

 

There was no such thing as an awkward silence when Jake English was around, and for that Dirk was grateful as they boarded the elevator by themselves. 

 

“You said you live with your brother?” he asked. Dirk nodded. “What’s he like?” he prompted.

 

Dirk sighed through his teeth as he considered the question. “He’s...uh.” Dirk furrowed his eyebrows. What was he like? “He makes a good grilled cheese sandwich.” Dirk settled with.

 

Jake threw back his head and laughed. “That so?” he grinned. “He sounds like quite the fellow. Is he home right now? I’d hate to not meet him.”

 

For a second Dirk was filled with cold panic. The thought of Jake meeting Dave was a big NO running on repeat through his brain before he could even form a coherent thought. Dave was not the sort of person you happily introduced your friends to. Not to get him wrong, Dirk loved his brother, but it was only a result of 13 years of getting used to his mannerisms. 

 

Dirk coughed. In truth, he actually had no idea where Dave was, but he dared to hope. “Uh, I don’t think so. Sorry man.” Jake actually looked disappointed.

 

“Ah. Oh well. I don’t have any siblings myself, but I do have a friend named Jane who is pretty much the next best thing-”

 

Dirk smiled as Jake launched back into his comfortable chatter, and relaxed as he let Jake’s voice fill the elevator for the remainder of the trip. 

 

>>>>>

 

Dave wasn’t home, thank god, Dirk realized as his shoulders sagged with relief. He would have hated to lose Jake after he just met him. Dirk blinked. Well. He didn’t really “have” Jake to lose in the first place, whatever that means. Dirk quickly pushed those thoughts aside in favor of searching for the medicine cabinet. All at once he remembered just how much pain he was in.

 

“Ow ow ow ow,” He whispered under his breath as he searched for Ibuprofen. Jake stood in the doorway and, oh, the concern was back again in full force. It was practically radiating off the guy. 

 

“I’m gonna get you some ice, okay? Do you have any Ziplock bags?”

 

Dirk nodded and pointed to the kitchen. “Third drawer down to the right of the dishwasher.” and then Jake was gone. Dirk sighed and knocked back two pills, taking a gulp of water from the sink. 

 

When Jake returned with a dripping ice pack and a reassuring smile, Dirk was more than willing to return both with a grateful smile. 

 

“So I guess you’ll be leaving now, then? I mean you got me home in one piece and all.” Dirk asked, and immediately regretted it. Why did he ever open his mouth?

 

Jakes face fell as he took a glance at the clock. “Ah. I suppose so. Grandma will be upset if I stay out too late.” Jake gave Dirk one last once-over, making sure he was ‘A-O-K’. With a sigh, Jake gave a sharp nod before turning on his heel. In the back of his skull, Dirk felt the urge to reach out, to say no no no stay please stay, but he bit his tongue as he showed Jake to the door.

 

Turning around once more, Jake faced Dirk with a strange smile. “See you around, Strider.” and then he winked.

 

And then he was gone.

 

Dirk closed the door behind him before leaning on it with a sigh. His eye really hurt like a bitch.

 

Just before he made the sulk to his bedroom, he spotted something with his good eye.

 

Sitting innocently on the counter, was a small slip of paper. Dirk carefully picked it up and read the scrawling handwriting:

 

Message me if you wanna chat sometime! ==> golgothasTerror

-Jake :)

  
Dirk suddenly had the overwhelming feeling that today would be far from the last time he would ever see Jake English.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll most likely add a second chapter to this


	2. Sparks & Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years, everyone.

“Okay, okay, humm.” Jake grinned, the tip of his tongue visible between his teeth as he thought. “Okay. Did you hear about the fight that broke out last night at the circus?”

 

Dirk grinned back and dutifully shook his head. “I have not.”

 

“Well everyone there said it was in- _ tents _ !” Jake threw his head back and laughed his barking laugh, while Dirk put his face in his hands and groaned.

 

“That was terrible.” His voice was muffled through his palms.

 

Jake leaned close and laughed to his face. “Your turn! Your turn!”

 

Dirk put an open hand on Jake’s chest and shoved lightly, a stubborn grin still on his face. “Alright, alright, lemme think.” Dirk glanced around while he searched the file cabinet that was his mind.

 

The air was clear and cold, just enough to bite, and a quick glance proved that even Jake’s tanned skin was turning pink around his cheeks and ears. The usually empty park was now packed with people and their families huddled together on blankets, and the air rang with hundreds of conversations just like yours. Dirk looked to the mostly starless sky, and the moon’s faint glow stubbornly shining through a thick layer of clouds. Somewhere beneath the sharp smell of nighttime, Dirk could faintly smell barbeque and sulfur. 

 

Towards the center of the hill’s incline was an enormous clock timer, six feet tall and shining like halogen. As Dirk read the dangerously low number, he could do nothing to stop his heart from stuttering just the tiniest bit. 

 

Dirk couldn’t deny it; when he invited Jake to accompany him for New Years, his intentions were not the purest. Specifically those that involved his and Jake’s faces being in very close proximity when the clock timer hit zero. What could he say? Dirk was a simple man. But as the numbers were dwindling down before his eyes, Dirk found his heartbeat steadily rising as he regretted all his life choices.

 

“00.02.36” said the timer.

 

Dirk said nothing back.

 

“Dirk?” Jake said, his face a funny mix of amusement and concern.

 

Dirk cleared his throat. “Yeah, yeah. Okay.” Dirk took a deep breath. “What do you call-”

 

“Wai-wait. Hold on.” Dirk’s voice died in his throat and suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and Jake wasn’t smiling.

 

“Look.” Jake jerked his chin towards a large crowd. Dirk furrowed his brow and squinted where Jake was looking, trying to see whatever he saw. 

 

“I think that little girl is lost.” Jake muttered and pointed. Finally Dirk’s eyes settled on the silhouette of a small child in overalls, crying and glancing around frantically.

 

Suddenly the tarp they were stretched out on crinkled and crunched as Jake rose to his feet, eyes never leaving the girl. “I’m gonna go see if I can help, I’ll be right back.” Dirk felt a harsh splash of panic as he glanced at the timer and it’s dwindling count. 

 

“O-okay.” Dirk tried his best to keep the desperation he felt crawling up his chest out of his voice and expression. 

 

And then Jake was gone.

 

Dirk folded his legs close and picked at the skin around his thumbs. 

 

“00.01.57” said the timer.

 

“Shut up.” Dirk hissed back.

 

Dirk pulled his phone from his pocket, idly looking through his social media sites but not really absorbing any of the words. Dirk’s mind was beginning to work similar to a train’s wheels when it first starts moving: starting with a slow ‘Jake’s still not back. Jake’s still not back.’ picking up the pace every second he was gone until it was 00.01.10 and  _ Jake’sstillnotbackJake’sstillnotback _ . 

 

Dirk rose from his seat on the tarp, stumbling like a newborn deer because he’d been sitting for so long. Dirk’s neck strained as he searched the crowd for a familiar mop of wild dark hair. He took another step. Then another.

 

And suddenly he was in the thick of the crowd, bumping countless shoulders as he pushed and shoved. “Jake!” he called for the hundredth time, voice slightly hoarse from overuse. People around him cast him dirty looks, but otherwise made no other comments. But Dirk didn’t care. He had to find Jake. 

 

“Jake!” he shouted once more. And then Dirk saw it.

 

A shock of black hair, simple square glasses, a forest green sweater. 

 

“Jake!” Dirk cried with relief, jogging over and putting a hand to his shoulder. Jake turned to face him and… oh.

 

This person was not Jake.

 

“Oh, god. S-sorry.” Dirk put his hands up, backing quickly away from the confused stranger. Dirk ran back into the crowd, the stranger shrugging and melting back into the blur of unfamiliar faces. 

 

“Jake!” Dirk started back up, his tone more exasperated than anything else. “Jake where are you?” Dirk stood on his toes and scanned the crowd again, and suddenly-

 

_ Ten! _

 

No.

 

_ Nine! _

 

_ No. _

 

Dirk put his heels down, coming to a complete stop as the crowd around him flowed as usual, heedless to Dirk’s struggles.

 

_ Eight! _

 

Dirk’s heart dropped to his stomach. He did one last glance around for something, anything. Of course all he saw were hundreds of faces smiling as they chanted as one.

 

_ Seven! _

 

Dirk sighed with dread and- oh no. The new year was almost upon him, and he suddenly had the sinking feeling he was going to spend it crying.

 

_ Six! _

 

“Dirk?”

 

Dirk’s heart and breathing stopped as his head popped up and swung around. Did he just imagine…?

 

_ Five! _

 

“Dirk!” 

 

And then Jake was there and he looked just as relieved as Dirk felt and his face was being lit up by sparklers and he was beautiful and he was so _close_ oh god.

 

_ Four! _

 

“Sorry about that.” Jake whispered, and Dirk shouldn’t have been able to hear him over the crowd but right now the crowd didn’t exist. Dirk found himself unable to respond.

 

_ Three! _

 

Jake glanced around, then back to Dirk, and wow had his eyes always been this green?

 

_ Two! _

 

Jake smiled a small smile that did weird things to Dirk’s insides and suddenly that smile was very close to Dirks and how long had that hand been on his cheek?

 

_ One! _

 

And then it was so loud but incredibly quiet all at once. The cheering and fireworks sounded millions of miles away and Jake’s lips were on Dirks, soft and sweet and wonderful. Jake’s body heat felt like heaven against the stark contrast of the biting winds around them, and it only made Dirk want to pull him closer. Dirk placed a hand on Jake’s forearm, and then it was over. Just as soon as it has started.

 

Dirk’s eyes were wide as Jake smiled down at him, open and warm. “Happy New Year, Dirk.”

 

And for the first time since he was a kid; Dirk truly believed it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just wanted to write cliche stuff tbh. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Three, two, one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea entirely based on the movie _TiMER_ , in which before most American kids start 9th grade, they're fitted with a soulmate timer that counts down to the day they meet their soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the wait on this chapter; it turned out way longer than I intended to make it :V  
> Daddy Dave is my absolute weakness, also in this chapter he speaks a lot of Spanish bc idk I headcanon him as being able to speak fluent Spanish  
> Chapter warning for drug use??? But like it's just two pills of Benadryl as a sleep aid which is totally harmless so not really

“Dirk. Dirk, you’re not listening. I’m not saying Peach would outmatch Daisy  _ physically _ , all I’m saying is that out of the two I think she’d have the most endurance. She could just block until Daisy would tire herself out.” A loud groan sounded from the bed, courtesy of one Dirk Strider.

 

“God, do you even hear what you’re saying? Daisy isn’t stupid enough to just mindlessly attack until literally collapsing from exhaustion, do you even know how fighting works?”

 

“No I know but-”

 

“ _ Jake _ .” Dirk interrupted. “Alls I’m saying is the cold, hard truth. And the truth is that Daisy would grind Princess Peach’s ass into the concrete.”

 

Jake giggled, turning his head to face Dirk with mock disgust. “Dirk. Ew.”

 

Dirk threw his hands up, still clutching his Wii remote. “Oh my god, would you shut up and just admit Daisy is the superior fighter here?!”

 

“Not until you stop killing yourself fighting that dumb plant and help me find the medal.” Jake replied smoothly, turning back to their game and Dirk’s tiny italian plumber angrily throwing himself towards a giant vicious venus fly trap.

 

Dirk scoffed, but did stop his assault on the offending foliage. “I  _ know _ where the medal is-”

 

“Ay. Twerp.”

 

Both Jake and Dirk’s eyes immediately flicked to Dirk’s older brother’s silhouette leaning in the doorway, clad only in SBAHJ boxers and obnoxiously bright orange socks. Jake silently paused their game.

 

“A’ight, so. Clock people are gonna be here at eight tomorrow, and I’m gonna be the responsible guardian that makes sure you’re awake for one of the most important days of your life. Which means you,” he jabbed a finger at Dirk. “Go to bed  _ enseguida _ . Or green eyes here goes home.” he used the same finger to point at Jake, although he kept his gaze on Dirk. 

 

Dirk made a vaguely upset noise in the back of his throat. “No need to threaten, D, I get the message. I’ve lived through more important days with less sleep, no need to get your panties in a twist.” 

 

Before anyone could blink, two strong arms were wrapped around Dirk’s head and D’s fist was effectively noogie-ing Dirk’s perfect hairstyle to a wild birdsnest of hair. Dirk made a sound akin to something feline and unholy being jabbed with a hot poker and flailed helplessly. D chuckled in return and released his hold, casually strolling back to the doorway like nothing happened.

 

“You  _ ass _ .” Dirk growled, frantically pulling his hair back into some kind of order.

 

“ _ Hasta mañana, mijo _ .” D blew a kiss over his shoulder before shutting the door with a  _ click _ .

 

“Fucking asshole.” Dirk grumbled, giving up on herding his hair into anything other than total shit. He’d style it tomorrow, before the specialists arrived. 

 

“He’s right, ya’ know.” Jake chimed in from his seat on the carpet. “You’ll want to be awake for this. Trust me.”

 

Dirk turned to Jake, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock before flopping onto his bed with a groan. “I can’t believe this. My own best friend. Turned against me.”

 

Jake chuckled and rested his chin on the edge of the bed. “Quit being a baby. I think a good night’s sleep would do you a world of good. It’ll calm your jitters.”

 

Dirk spluttered and sat up on his elbows. “I do not have ‘jitters’, Jake.” 

 

Jake only raised an eyebrow, but his face was void of any malice. “Don’t you?” his voice was soft and gentle and  _ dammit _ Dirk couldn’t lie to him.

 

Dirk sighed deeply and lowered his head back to his pillow. “Maybe a little.” He grunted. Jake smiled a knowing smile and made a little “hm” noise. Dirk turned his head to face Jake. “What about you, wiseguy, weren’t you a little bit nervous?”

 

There was a pause while Jake bit his cheek and furrowed his brow. “Not really.” Jake replied honestly. “I was excited more than anything. I mean, it was all over nothing, but still.” Jake admitted, gesturing to the timer on his wrist. The innocent-looking implant sported the same double dashes it had since he had first gotten the thing, indicating that whoever was supposed to have a countdown to match his hadn’t gotten a timer yet.

 

Dirk remained silent for a long beat. Eventually Jake smiled patted his leg. “Get some sleep Dirk. Remember, there’s cake in it for you!” he winked before settling back onto his air mattress on the carpet.

 

“Yeah.” Dirk replied, but he doubted it was loud enough for Jake to hear. Dirk pulled up his scratchy covers with one hand and placed his shades on his dresser with the other. Settling into the quiet, Dirk could feel his racing thoughts wash over him.

 

The technology of the Timer was not exactly new; especially not to Dirk, who was born soon after the concept had really caught on across North America. It was a simple concept: once a kid hit 14 and was consequently considered mature enough to have a Timer, the friendly Boys In White would pay a visit to their house and set them up with a shiny new countdown (in a variety of fun colors!) that would one way or another hit zero midnight of the day they’d meet “the one”. The moment they locked eyes with their “fated” the following day, both timers would chime the Timer theme song and they’d fall into each other's arms and start making out or something. In theory they would then instantly fall in love and have a gazillion babies and be America’s model couple.

 

One could spend all day talking about the incredible pros and violent cons this system brought about; the ethics, the suspicions, the never ending debate of whether or not timers should be required or optional. But the reader doesn’t care. And why would you? Why worry yourself with the ethics of a fictional society when a 14 year old is having a breakdown? 

 

Dirk huffed out a ragged breath as he flipped onto his side for the sixth time that night. Although his eyes were closed, Dirk’s mind refused to take a break long enough to really sleep. His stomach did weird turns as he ran over every possibility over and over. What if it was blank, like Jake’s? What if it said some ridiculously long number, like D’s? What if it only said 24 hours, and he went to school and found out his soulmate was a classmate he’d passed hundreds of times before?

 

Digging the heels of his palms into his eyes, Dirk decided he’d had enough. Glancing at Jake to see if he was asleep, Dirk slowly climbed out of bed and padded to the kitchen. The room looked oddly homey washed in the soft orange glow of the overhead nightlight. Slowly, as not to make it squeak along the tracks, Dirk pulled open one of the drawers and found a small case of Benadryl. He would have preferred NyQuil, but beggars can’t be choosers. He popped two out of the canister and washed it down with a handful of water from the sink. Dirk could already feel himself getting groggy by the time he padded back to his bed, and he sighed as his eyes finally slid shut for the last time that night.

 

>>>>>

 

Even with the Benadryl in his system, Dirk woke up long before Jake did. For ten minutes he merely sat in his bed, alternating between watching Jake sleep and watching the sun rise. If he was feeling particularly poetic, Dirk would have said something about how both sights were equally beautiful.

 

Shoving his face into his hands, Dirk fought the urge to sigh. He’d have to find some way to get over his crush on Jake if he wanted to get this soulmate thing on the road. It was worryingly easy for Dirk to picture twenty years in the future; Dirk settling down with his fated, still hung up on some green-eyed nerd he’d never have. Unless…

 

Dirk idly traced the skin around his wrist he’d soon never see again. He didn’t dare hope he and Jake could be fated. The let down would be too rough.

 

Growing restless, Dirk slithered out of bed, once again avoiding waking up Jake. The sight that greeted him once he made it to the kitchen was almost enough to stop him in his tracks.

 

So many streamers were strung from one wall to another Dirk could barely see the ceiling. Orange, blue, green, red, and pink balloons were scattered around the floor, presumably because D didn’t bother to buy a helium tank. Hanging proudly and hideously on the far wall was a familiar banner he had seen just a week ago, except it had been wrecked with a suspicious red permanent marker:

 

HAPPY soulmate ~~BIRTH~~ DAY DIRK

 

Dirk didn’t even hear D come in until a huge hand clapped on his left shoulder and a voice was in his right ear. “Whaddaya think, lil’ bro?” Dirk could hear D’s smile.

 

Dirk did not know what he thought.

 

“You vandalized my birthday banner.” he said eventually.

 

“Sure did.” D replied cheerfully, clapping him on the back before continuing into the kitchen. Dirk noticed he was once again shirtless, except now his hair was wet and a towel was hung loosely around his shoulders. “I don’t mean to alarm you, but the people won’t be here for another three hours.” D remarked over his shoulder as he produced a jug of apple juice from the fridge.

 

“I know, I know. Couldn’t go back to sleep.”

 

D raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as he poured himself a tall glass of AJ. Dirk took a seat on a barstool and watched with mild disgust as D pulled out a bottle of whiskey and topped off his glass. “Dude. It’s five in the morning.” 

 

“Don’t tell me how to live my life.” D replied smoothly as he took a swig of his drink. “You can watch cartoons until Jake wakes up. Here- I’ll even make you guys breakfast.” D stood back and started rifling through their cupboards. 

 

Dirk raised an eyebrow. “You. Are going to make us breakfast. You.” Dirk said slowly, voice dripping with suspicion. 

 

D rolled his eyes and placed some butter on the counter. “Yes, jesus, it can’t be that hard. Go watch your dumb shows.”

 

Dirk didn’t know how to feel about D’s behavior so he decided to hop off the barstool and head to the TV room before he had an anxiety attack. There was nothing of interest airing at five AM except Spanish soap operas as it turned out, but Dirk found these to be surprisingly effective for ebbing away his anxieties. 

 

“ _ Casi mató a mi marido! _ ” 

 

Dirk’s eyes widened. “Damn.” he muttered and got more comfortable on the couch.

 

It could only last so long, of course. All of Dirk’s fears came crashing back as soon as Jake eventually padded into the room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes but still giving him a tired smile that made Dirk’s heart jerk. Oblivious to any of this, Jake was more than happy to plop right next to Dirk on the couch.

 

“What are you watching?” Jake asked, amusement lacing his words.

 

“Spanish soap opera. Now shut the fuck up; Nicole is about to tell Christian the baby is his.”

 

Jake snorted but obeyed, settling deeper into the couch.

 

“Aight kiddos, breakfast is served.” D said as he walked in, proudly holding a steaming plate in each hand. As he lowered them to the coffee table, Dirk took in the sight of two warm golden pancakes sitting on a throne of scrambled eggs with a dollop of butter on top. The plates had barely touched the counter before Jake was scarfing down his hot meal, shoving everything in his mouth at once. Dirk paid no attention to this and only raised an eyebrow.

 

“You made this?” Dirk let the smallest smirk tug at the corner of his mouth.

 

“You’re damn right I did. Fucking slaved over these buttery disks from heaven. Put my blood, heart and soul into-”

 

“Hold on. Just so we’re clear,” Dirk removed his shades and looked at D. “It definitely was  _ not _ you that peeled out of our driveway 20 minutes ago and came back with a suspicious brown bag. And if, by some miracle, it  _ was _ you, the contents of said brown bag would definitely  _ not _ happen to be two #4 meals from the waffle house down the road?” Dirk batted his eyelashes innocently.

 

There was a beat of silence where D just stared, clenching and unclenching the muscles in his jaw. Eventually he turned his head, breathing out a quick breath through his nose. “Just eat the damn pancakes you ungrateful child.”

 

Jake and Dirk both shared a laugh before Dirk obeyed, even if his stomach felt too busy performing complex ballet to try digesting something.

 

Dirk nearly lost what little he had eaten when he heard a knock on the door. Having long since finished his breakfast, Jake put a hand on Dirk's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. 

 

“It’s showtime little bro.” D announced before swinging the door and bowing. “Gentlemen. Thank you for coming.” D’s professional facade did little to calm Dirk's racing heart as he tried not to seem frantic.

 

“Dirk. Breathe.” Jake whispered, only loud enough for Dirk to hear. Dirk realized he'd been holding his breath and ended up choking on a gasp. 

 

Trying not to looked panicked, Dirk snuck a look at the new faces talking to D in the foyer. Dressed in the standard white uniforms, two men stood side by side, one clutching a shiny rectangular case while the other greeted D. Sensing Dirk's stare, the one with the case looked over, smirked, and then winked. Dirk had no idea how to feel about this. 

 

“And which one of you is Dirk?” The one talking to D suddenly called, making Dirk jump.

 

“‘Ats me.” Dirk held up his hand with a tight smile. The man nodded and made his way over to the couch. Jake rose from his seat to make room for the men, but stood behind Dirk before he could panic about the absence. Dirk could faintly feel Jake’s breath move his hair and suddenly he felt 1000% more calm. 

 

“My name is Kankri Vantas, and this is Dr. Ampora. He’ll be overseeing the procedure today.” Kankri took a seat next to Dirk as he gestured to the man with the case. Dirk nodded and folded in his legs, subtly trying to wipe his sweating palms on his pants. “The case please, Cronus?” Dr. Ampora- Cronus, apparently- silently handed Kankri the case and sat on the other side of Dirk. 

 

“Ya’ nervous?” Dr. Ampora asked conversationally from beside Dirk, smiling the smile of someone who does not actually care. His voice sounded vaguely like a smoker’s but he smelled faintly of sardines and Dirk decided right then that he did not like Dr. Ampora.

 

Only shrugging in response to his question, Dirk kept his eyes on Kankri and the small case in his lap. Hands moving smoothly with experience, Dirk watched as Kanki assembled a device that looked sort of like a barcode scanner at a clothes store in the mall. Once the device was assumedly complete, Kankri spun the case to face Dirk, letting him see the 8 identical timers nestled inside. “Which color would you like, Dirk?” Kankri said softly. 

 

Dirk stared at the blank timers like someone had showed him 8 different knives, and then asked him what color he wanted to get stabbed with. Dirk glanced at the timers. “Orange.” He said quickly. If he looked at the timers any longer Dirk was afraid he would vomit.

Kankri nodded and pulled the case back, obediently loading the orange-banded timer into the slot in his barcode-scanner-thing. “Now Dirk,” Kankri set his hands in his lap and looked Dirk in the eye. “This is going to hurt a bit, but then it’ll be all over and we can leave. Okay?” Dirk swallowed hard and and nodded.

 

Carefully, as to not startle him, Kankri reached out and tugged Dirk's left hand until his wrist was on display. Cronus handed him a sanitizing wipe Dirk didn’t see him produce from anywhere, which Kankri used to wipe the soft skin Dirk would never see again. It was only until Kankri wielded his device and grabbed Dirk’s arm that Dirk got a glimpse of the small, but sharp-looking needles on the inside of the timer and  _ holyfucknothosewerenotgoinginsidehim _ .

 

“I’m going to need you to keep your wrist relaxed, Dirk.” Kankri murmured, making Dirk jump. He hadn’t even noticed the tight fist his hand had formed until Kankri pointed it out. Dirk breathed out shakily, and carefully unfolded his fingers.

 

“Okay. On three, ready?”  _ No _ , Dirk wanted to say. Instead he said nothing.

 

“One.” Kankri said firmly, and Dirk could feel the harsh press of needles on his soft skin. He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes.

 

“Two…” Dirk clenched his teeth and compensated his relaxed left hand by making a tight fist with his right.

 

A noise sounding suspiciously like a nail gun firing, and then sharp, blinding pain.

 

“Mother of  _ FUCK _ .” Dirk gasped, yanking his hand away to cradle his wrist in his lap. God _ damn _ did that sting like a bitch. He could feel Jake’s hand on his shoulder, a silent sympathy that Dirk was too in pain to appreciate.

 

But the pain soon ebbed away to make room for tense anticipation, which the room was suddenly full of as everyone craned their heads to read Dirk’s timer. Dirk watched with fascination and horror as he watched his timer flash once, twice, and and then the “d h m s” appeared on the screen.

 

No one breathed as they waited. And waited. And...waited? Dirk furrowed his brow. “Shouldn't it-”

 

Everyone jumped when he was cut off by a loud chime from his wrist, the familiar tune everyone knew. The small screen on Dirks wrist read “00.00.00.00”. Dirk looked up in panic and turned to Kankri. “What does- what does that mean?!” It didn't help his nerves when he saw Kankri look equally surprised. 

 

“It- today it- Dirk, you're going to meet your soulmate  _ today _ .” Dirk’s mouth was very dry as his eyes widened before turning to stare at his wrist. “The next time it makes that noise, it'll be when you make eye contact with-” 

 

Whatever Kankri was about to say was drowned out by yet another chime, but this time it wasn't from Dirk’s wrist.

 

Everyone turned to stare at Jake, who was in turn staring at his own arm in bewilderment. The room was deathly quiet as he raised his head to say something, but just ended up freezing with his mouth comically hanging open. Jake and Dirk stared at eachother, and then stared some more. They didn't stop staring, even when both their timers started back up with the chime, until D spoke up.

 

“What the hell?” Dirk looked to D in surprise, truthfully forgetting he was even still in the room. He had never seen D so indignant. “Kid's been best friends with his soulmate for  _ years _ and my timer won't go off till I'm forty-fucking-eight?! That's bullshit!” 

 

Dirk couldn’t help but crack up at D’s outburst. “Ha!” Dirk grinned. D dug his fingers in his hair and growled.

 

“Okay now get out of my house.” D recovered quickly, shooing the men from the couch and out the door. Dirk was pretty sure they left at some point, but most things that didn’t include Jake’s eyes were put on the back burner for the time being. Jake silently threw his legs over the back of the couch and plopped in the seat next to Dirk like he'd done a thousand times before. Dirk smiled sheepishly.

 

“Hey.” Dirk greeted. Jake smiled his blinding smile.

 

“Hey yourself.” Jake replied, mirroring Dirk’s form and folding his legs up.

  
Not much more needed to be said. The silence wasn't awkward, but Dirk decided to turn the soap opera back on.  They didn't say anything when Dirk’s knuckles brushed Jake’s, and they didn't say anything when Jake grinned and wrapped their fingers together. From the doorway, D cleared his throat.

“So. Kid.” Dirk and Jake turned to look with curiosity. D was silent for a beat, like he was taste testing the words before he said them. “I'm happy for you.” Dirk merely stared before glancing over at Jake.

“Thanks br-”

“Condoms are in my side drawer.” D cut off with a smirk.

“Goodbye D thank you for the pancakes.” Dirk said loudly as D cackled and retreated back to his room.

  
So once again they sat, Dirk blushing and Jake grinning as they watch Antonio and Christian get in a fistfight on the television. All Dirk could feel in that moment was Jake’s warm palm against his, and he'd never been so simultaneously at ease and desperately terrified in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> As this not is a continuous plot, I am perfectly open to prompts or suggestions. In fact PLEASE give me prompts and suggestions. I can't keep this running on my own.  
> Any feedback is welcome too <3


End file.
